Tu es ma nébuleuse
by Skyjedi14
Summary: Cette OS est basé sur le couple Jyn et Cassian, c'est une fin légèrement alternative de Rogue one.


**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Voilà un nouvel OS, mais celui-là n'est pas de moi. Rien ne m'appartient, l'univers est à disney et la fanfic à Sweetylya, qui n'arrive plus à poster sur le site. Pour ceux qui veulent voir plus de fanfictions de Sweetylya, elle a donc déménager sur le site wattpad !**

 **J'ai bien sur eu son autorisation.**

 **Voilà je la laisse s'exprimer pour vous expliquer ce qu'il en est (c'est pas long hein rassurez vous xD) :**

 **C'est inutile de prévenir que toute reproduction est interdite et tout ce qui va avec car tout le monde le sait !^^**

 **/!\En revanche, je tiens à prévenir que cet OS est sur ROGUE ONE et donc avec des SPOILERS puisque c'est vers la fin /!\**

 **Donc voilà vous êtes prévenus après je ne suis pas responsable de vous si vous le lisez et tout... Bref cet OS se déroule au moment où Jyn Erso et Cassian Andor sont sur la plage (SPOILERS) juste avant de mourir et donc j'ai modifié cette partie ! Bonne lecture !**

Point de vue Omniscient :

Les données de l'Etoile Noire ont été transférées et maintenant, les deux héros de la rébellion se retrouvaient seuls... Tous leurs amis étant morts, l'explosion se rapprochait petit à petit sans jamais s'arrêter, et Jyn et Cassian savaient tous deux qu'il leur était impossible de survivre à ça... C'était la fin de leur vie et ils ne pouvaient rien y faire, ils étaient condamnés. Ils le savaient déjà en entrant dans l'Alliance Rebelle mais ils auraient pu espérer avoir d'autres missions et continuer de vivre avant de voir la mort leur arriver dessus d'une telle façon...

Ils se tenaient la main sans se lâcher, car ils étaient amis, certes ils étaient partis sur de mauvaises, voire très mauvaises bases mais en fin de compte, ils étaient amis et l'un sans l'autre, ils n'aurait réussi à transmettre les données à la Princesse Leïa...

Mais finalement, étaient-ils vraiment amis ou est-ce ce qu'ils voulaient montrer pour paraître fort durant la guerre ? N'étaient-ils pas plus l'un pour l'autre ? Ce qu'ils voulaient croire en tout cas c'est qu'il allait mourir pour la Rébellion... Et c'était le cas mais pourquoi ne pas mourir en s'avouant ce qu'ils n'osaient se dire ? Après tout la mort paraîtrait sûrement plus douce si l'on a avoué ce que l'on renferme au plus profond de son être... Alors pourquoi ne rien tenter, ils allaient mourir et c'était sans issues, leur destin était scellé, les dés étaient pipés depuis le début, alors autant changé ce qui pourrait être un regret au moment où l' rend son dernier souffle...

C'est alors que simultanément, Jyn et Cassian se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre, chacun se noyant dans le regard de l'autre, profitant de ce vue une toute dernière fois avant de mourir. Aucun des deux n'osait parler, mais l'explosion semblable à un couché de soleil céleste se rapprocher inéluctablement, car rien ne pouvait l'arrêter et ils le savaient, il fallait qu'ils parlent, mais briser le silence était dur, bien plus dur que de combattre car aucun ne voulait être seul à éprouver ses sentiments interdits aux Jedis...

Cassian prit cependant son courage à deux mains et se lança à l'eau, il déclara fébrilement :

« Jyn, je dois t'avouer quelque chose... C'est difficile pour moi d'en parler mais je ne veux pas regretter de ne l'avoir fait alors je me lance ! »

Jyn acquiesça de peur de le couper et qu'il ne parle plus, de peur par ce qu'il allait dire, de peur par ce qu'elle allait ressentir, elle n'avait pas eut peur en soit depuis longtemps. Certes la tristesse l'a retrouvé récemment, à cause de la mort de son père, celle de ses amis, de K2-SO et celle de Cassian, qu'elle croyait mort pour la sauver... Même si elle sait qu'il l'aurait fait...

\- « Tu es une combattante formidable, tu as une force de caractère et une détermination à couper le souffle, tu es une lumière à toi seule, tu ne possède pas l'espoir, tu es l'espoir, l'in espoir, celui qui m'a entraîné ici et qui me fait tenir encore maintenant alors que la mort est proche, celui qui me donne le courage de te parler à cet instant précis, celui qui me guéri de la mort de nos amis, celui qui m'a transformé en homme bien... C'est grave à toi et uniquement à toi que j'ai réussi à désobéir à des ordres que je désapprouvait, c'est toi qui m'a donné la force de me battre et d'aller jusqu'au bout de mes idées et de mes convictions, c'est toi qui m'a permis de devenir plus humain au contact des autres, c'est toi qui m'a permis de ressentir des sentiments que j'ignorais... L'amitié, la joie, la tristesse, la douleur morale, le rire et surtout l'amour... Je suis tombé amoureux de toi après notre dispute à propos de ton père, et maintenant, même si ça fait seulement quelques jours que nous nous connaissons, je peux le dire haut et fort, que tu es la femme de ma vie, celle que j'aime plus que tout au monde, à la galaxie, à l'univers... Je mourrais pour toi et ferait tout et n'importe quoi pour te garder près de moi... Je t'aime Jyn Erso... »

Sans voix, Jyn était sans voix, elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'il lui dirait cela, qu'il lui avouerait cela... Elle inspira alors un bon coup et se lança à son tour, sans le lâcher des yeux, elle ne se préoccuper pas de ce qui l'entourait et de l'explosion qui se profilé au loin, alors elle aussi elle trouva le courage de lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et déclara d'une voix émue :

« Cassian... Jamais je n'aurais pu penser qu'un jour un homme me dirais ça... Et surtout pas l'homme que j'aime et qui m'a permis de me battre et de me donner l'envi de vaincre l'empire. Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste, tu es tout... Tu es un homme courageux, fort, intelligent, beau, merveilleux et c'est toi qui me donne la force de vivre et de me battre depuis la mort de mon père, je ne serais plus rien sans toi et ton - « Cassian... Jamais je n'aurais pu penser qu'un jour un homme me dirais ça... Et surtout pas l'homme que j'aime et qui m'a permis de me battre et de me donner l'envi de vaincre l'empire. Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste, tu es tout... Tu es un homme courageux, fort, intelligent, beau, merveilleux et c'est toi qui me donne la force de vivre et de me battre depuis la mort de mon père, je ne serais plus rien sans toi et ton soutien à l'heure qu'il est... Alors merci d'être là, et même si nous savons tous deux que nous allons mourir, je n'ai pas peur de t'avouer que je t'aime aussi Cassian Andor et que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi... »

Cassian n'attendit pas d'en entendre plus et se saisit le menton de Jyn afin de rapprocher leurs visages et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de sa bien-aimée. Le baiser était à la fois doux et dur, ils se faisaient passer tous leurs sentiments enfouis dans cet échange passionné et langoureux. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Cassian eut seulement le temps de dire :

« Maintenant, tu es ma nébuleuse. »

Puis ils se firent engloutir par l'explosion qui détruisait la ville, c'est ainsi que dans ce dernier souffle de vie, ils eurent le temps de s'avouer leurs sentiments et que leur histoire s'acheva à peine débutée...

 **Voilà ce court OS est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et donc je vous dit à la prochaine pour un autre OS ou histoire !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !^^**

 **Bye mes rebelles !**


End file.
